1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an electrical connector that improves the connection between the pin and the wire. The present invention simplifies the manufacturing process, reduces the cost, and confirms to environmental protection standards.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic devices have become smaller and have begun to provide multiple functions, the requirements for the electrical connector have increased. Electrical connectors need to have a powerful signal transmitting ability and a lot of characteristics, such as a smaller and simple structure, etc. Universal serial bus (USB) connectors and D-SUB connectors have become the most common input/output interface.
However, USB connectors and D-SUB connectors adopt a welding method to connect the pin with the wire. The manufacturing process is complex, the cost is high, and pollutants are easily released into the environment during the welding process.